All Souls and Sadists
Synopsis When Bright uncovers a photo of himself and Martin from when he was a kid, he is forced to focus on the repressed memories from his childhood psyche. Meanwhile, he finds himself bonding with a young boy connected to the NYPD's latest homicide. Also, Jessica and Malcolm finally agree on one thing - they must put a stop to Ainsley's idea to interview "The Surgeon." Plot Ainsley Whitly is in her father's prison cell asking him for an interview. Martin Whitly dances around the question but finally agrees to it much to her delight. Later in her bedroom shared discussing it with her boyfriend Jin he jokes about the kind of questions she could ask, but Ainsley and says she's going to do a professional job. Jin promises to stay with her the entire time. Malcolm Bright is having another therapy session with Dr. Gabrielle Le Deux. He insists he went on a camping trip with his father but can't remember why. Gabrielle warns him about looking too deep into his psyche, not wanting him to break it as his is already so fragile. She cautions him to take things slow if he insists on looking into his past, not wanting him to return to the broken child he once was. She again cautions him to take note of any warning signs, and breaking his psyche could include hallucinations that feel extremely real. Malcolm is called by his team to a murder in the forest. The victim has been stabbed over 100 times, and it is clearly a passionate crime. Malcolm accompanies Gil Arroyo to the widow , informing her of her husband's death. They think she is possibly a suspect but have no proof. Malcolm goes outside to comfort the son, Isaac, who will now be growing up without a father. He is tending to his rabbits, and Malcolm promises him everything is going to be all right. Offering him a lollipop from one of his earlier therapy sessions. That night Malcolm and his sister go to their mothers for dinner. Everything is going cordial until Ainsley informs everyone that she is going to be conducting an interview with father. Both he nad Jessica Whitly are upset, and Ainsley leaves when her mother starts to berate her, threatening her to not do the interview. Both Malcolm and Jessica agreed that she shouldn't be involved with Martin, for once they are on the same side. At the end of dinner, Malcome asks his mother if he recognized his car in a photo he took with his father before going on a hunting trip. She tells him she does not, she leaves to get the driver, and in her absence, Malcolm sees a very vivid and clear hallucination of his father from 20 years ago. Malcolm begins to have a panic attack but decides not to tell his mother. While in group therapy Dr. Martin brags about his daughter wanting to come see him. He insists it's the start of a relationship with her. His counselor congratulates him but reminds him the topic is: recognizing signs of aggression within themselves. He insists he understands the question and is currently squabbling with an internal dilemma. As he doesn't like to talk about his past or reveal any secrets, but he is desperate for some quality time with his daughter. He is interrupted by Tavin who tells him to participate, as he is a huge fan of his daughters. Tavin claims he wishs he could go on camera to talk about why he killed his parents, he soon becomes hostile and is taken away. At the police station Malcolm and Dani Powell to run the license plate from his old photo. She agrees without much question. While discussing the case they find out that Gavin and was often the victim of assault from his wife. Malcome believing she is a Jocasta mother, she is emotionally depends on her child like an adult partner, but they're not usually sadists. Basically, she is co-dependent on her child. They decide to look into her boyfriend Jake who has a temper, as well as her trainer in Krav Maga. Malcolm decides to go to the gym alone first, coming off as a cocky smug client knowing that would irk the trainer's temper. Under the guise of training, Jake attempts to get more aggresive than he should with Malcolm, however, Malcome is a black belt and well prepared. Jake gets upset and puts him in a chokehold, but quickly pulls away when he sees Malcolm's twisted smile. Before things can go any further Gil enters the room insisting they all talk. Malcolm confronts him that he enjoys hurting people, Jake says regardless he wasn't involved enough with Crystal to want to kill her husband. He's only in it for the sex. Meanwhile, Dani and JT Tarmel are following the mother on her jog. She makes her way to the crime scene and heads towards where her husband's body was found as they both follow. They call Gil to inform him that they believe she is tampering with the evidence. But they quickly lose her. Dani is then attacked by her, as Crystal tries to choke her out. However, Dani is able to get out of it by the time JT shows up. Back at the police station, the mother is confiding that she is the one that killed her husband. While Malcolm insists it wasn't her because the profile does not fit. Malcolm feels extremely guilty that Isaiah is now going to be losing both of his parents. Ainsley and Jin are at her apartment working on her interview for her father. They begin making outfitter, but are interrupted by her mother, who politely if slightly aggressively asks Jin to leave. Her mother informed her she has talked to her boss's boss's boss and her interview will not be happening. She is extremely upset with her mother for manipulating in her life like this. Malcolm has another session with this therapist, Dr. Gabrielle, annoyed at himself for getting his profile so wrong. She tells Malcolm he possibly sees himself in the boy and has bias towards. Malcolm realizes he wasn't profiling the boy correctly. He goes back to their house and finds the shallow graves of all his dead rabbit that he killed. Realizing it is the boy who is the killer, and his mother was only protecting him. Malcolm goes into the police station and tells everyone his findings. He stops crystal from signing her confession just in time. She cries out that it was her until Malcolm throws the body of one of Isaac’s dead rabbits on the table. Exploding at her for covering up their deaths, knowing it was a clear indication of the son's guilt. Malcolm and Gil rush over to the house, calling Jake and warning him to be careful of Isaac Parker, while on the phone with him he screams out, as Isaac has spiced up his ankle. They get to the house and the kid is nowhere to be found. Knowing how dangerous he is there is a sniper team trained on the house looking for him. Malcolm is able to talk the kid down before anything bad happens. After the case is all wrapped up, Dani comes to Malcolm with the location of the license plate he was looking for. Malcolm heads to the junkyard and finds the exact car he has been endlessly searching for. Quotes Malcolm Bright: On average, it takes three stabs at a four-inch depth to kill someone. JT Tarmel: Where do you get a stat like that? Ainsley Whitly: Mom? What? I, I took your key. Jessica Whitly: Well, it wasn't my only one. (about her dad) Ainsley Whitly: I don't know anything about him. Everything I know has been colored by your resentment. Jessica Whitly: Well, that and all the people he killed. (to his daughter) Dr. Martin Whitly: That imaginary life is the most real thing I know. The one place I get to be a father. God, I'm embarrassed to admit how often I visit it. Ainsley Whitly: So this interview is going to happen whether you like it or not. And I know you're scared...But you raised a strong woman. I can do this. Malcolm Bright: I know what it's like to not be okay. To feel that something inside is broken. Notes * Malcolm Bright reveals his ritual of taking suckers from Dr. Gabrielle Le Deux's office after their sessions. Cast Starring Guest Starring * Matthew Maher as Tevin Standish * Clark Furlong as Isaac Parker * Katie Kreisler as Crystal Parker * Charlie Semine as Jake * James Saito as Dr. Higa * William Hill as Salesman Steve Promotional Videos Category:Episode Category:Season One